Amethyst Meets ? (Rewritten Version)
by Amethystfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst has just been thrown into a portal! Where did she end up! Find out in this sequal. This is the more book formate of the original version of this story of a story from one of my old accounts.
1. Chapter 1

Banished

We're Starting In Amethyst's POV

I had just fell from the other end of the vortex-like portal and down landing on my head on ground of whatever world I ended up in. "Ouch my head, where am I?" I said as I got back onto my feet and saw some sort of dark-ages-looking guard in front of me looking down at me. "What are you?" The guard asked me and that made me realize that something was very wrong. "Huh, How did I shapeshift back?" I exclaimed in shock as I saw that I was no longer in my human form-like illusion.

Then the guard got angrier than, before. "What are you Answer me?!" The guard demanded of me which made me jump a little. "I'm an Alien Princess." I told the guard calmly. "AH ALIEN AHH!" The guard screamed in terror as this fact freaked him out when I heard a man's voice behind me. "Take her to the dungeon!" said the man's voice and I was held captive by several other guards! "HEY LET GO!" I demanded angrily, and right before I could look to see the man who was the owner of the voice, I felt something hit me really hard on my head and everything went black.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Two hours later after Amethyst was knocked out and put into a cell in the dungeon, Amethsyt wakes up. "Huh what happened, where's my necklace and crown, why are my powers not working?!" Amethyst asked as she began to panic after seeing her special jewelary and trying to use one of her powers as her way of find a way to escape. "I see you're awake." The man from earlier said and made Amethyst gasp when she sees exactly who this man was!

"Hey wait, I know whoyou are, you're Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame! What do you want with me?" Amethyst said angrily but with a hint of fear in her voice. "You are a freak of nature so, I'll rid the world of you!" Frollo said angrily back in reply. "NO you can't do this!"  
Amethyst said with utter horror at this news.

"Oh yes I can, and I will!" Frollo said darkly. "What have you done with my necklace and crown also, what have you done to my powers?" Amethyst demanded furiously. "I found a device called a power neutralizer chip with a note that said what the device does and is and that it's from a boy named Meef." Frollo explained in reply. "No way how could he be so cruel?" Amethyst asked nobody in particular completely distraught. "As for you necklace and crown, I burned them!" Frollo added visiously in reply. "No, HOW COULD BE SO FOOLISH?!" Amethyst demanded from how much this enraged her. "Tomorrow will be your trial!" Frollo said, completely ignoring Amethyst's demanding question then Frollo left the dungeon. The only thing going through Amethyst's mind after Frollo left, was how that Meef was involved and stooped this low. "NO WHY!" Amethyst screamed horrorfyingly and began to sob.

Meanwhile back at Zim's Base, Kierra and Shadow had just arrived at the base as Zim saw them and walked up to them. "Oh Kierra thank Utopia you're are back uh hi Shadow what are you doing her?" Zim asked with confusion. "The Headmaster threatened Shelby unless I left and never returned." Shadow explained very seriously.

"What How dare he why did he do that? What Happened!" Zim said as he realized what Amethyst not being with them could mean and that angered him and scared him too! "He pushed a button that caused a vortex to pull Amethyst into it for her and Shadow kissing each other while on campus but as to where, I have no idea!" Kierra explained seriosuly. "Yeah and me being banned was my punishment by the way." Shadow added from the annoyance of it.

"Oh wow really that's all it took to give him his reasoning for doing all this, that's really really stupid!" Zim said fully set off. "I know right, I couldn't believe it when I found out that it was a rule also, I can't believe he did that in response for such a minor action!" Shadow said letting his full frushstraition on it. "Well, let's find out where Amethyst is so we can bring her home." Zim said after calming himself down. "I'll go get the others." Kierra volenteered.

50 minutes later, they were all in the living room inside Zim's Base. It took them about an hour before they found out both where Amethyst was taken to and how to get there. "Well are you all ready, cause I sure am?" Zim asked his friends. "We're totally ready Zim." They all said in unison. "Great now, let's get going." Zim said happily. However Kierra was a little to close to the device that was going to open the portal, and accidently activated the portal! Then Kierra got pulled into the portal! "AAAHH!" Kierra screamed as she disappeared into the portal!

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Escape and Rescue We're Starting In Amethyst's POV

It was now hours after crying over what Meef's action lead to. I saw there was a guard who was mostly in his post to guard me to make sure and keep me from escaping. "Please release me?" I asked shakily but kindly as well. "I can't disobey orders." The guard said with no emotion. Then suddenly I heard Kierra's voice screaming coming from another part of the dungeon!

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Meanwhile where Frollo was standing in the dungeon coradoors, he heard Kierra's screaming too. "Huh Frollo someone is here!" Frollo heard a guard shout to alert him. Then Frollo walked quickly to where that guard was and saw Kierra. "Well what do we have here?" Frollo asked curiously. "Uhh where am I? Huh Frollo!? AAAAAHHHH!" Kierra exclaimed as she recovered from her impact into the ground.

This just caused Frollo to roll his eyes. "Take her to Amethyst's cell." Frollo commanded of the guard that alerted him about her. "Huh my Master? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" Kierra demanded furiously and protectivly when she heard her Master's name and cell in the same sentence. "Oh nothing really, just neutralized her powers and burned her necklace and crown!" Frollo replied darkly with a devious grin. "But how?" Kierra asked truly confused and thrown off by this. "I found a note with a chip that said it was a power neutralizer chip and that it's from a boy named Meef." Frollo replied calmly. This shocked Kierra even more. "No way!" Was all Kierra could manage to say in reaction to this. Then the guard took Kierra to Amethyst's cell.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

I heard someone coming to my cell and was shocked to see Kierra in the other guard's grasp! "Huh Kierra, how did you get here?" I asked in both relief to see her here with me but that was a double eaged sward, and worry of what could happen to her in result of her being in the same siduation as me now! "We opened a portal to where we believed you were sent to, and the gravity was so strong it pulled me into it." Kierra said sheepishly.

Then the guard threw Kierra into the cell hard and Kierra screams out in pain! "Kierra are you alright?!" I screamed in extreme concern. "No to worry Master, it I just wasn't expecting it, are you alright though Master?" Kierra reassured me and asked me with concern of her own. "No, I'm so scared!" I admitted not even trying to hide my fear and sorrow. "Well don't forget about the trial tomorrow." Frollo told me tauntingly and this made me very irritated. "How could I?" I remarked tensely and then Frollo left.

Then Kierra leaned into one of my antannas. "Okay let me see if I can get that chip off of you." Kierra whispered confedantly. "Oh right great idea." I whispered back. "Ah here it is. Now I just neet to...there let's get out of here." Kierra whispered as she got to work on the chip and when she was finished.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I said excitedly. Then I had Kierra hang onto my shoulders as I used my super speed, invisiblity, and Phasing powers all at the same time, and went to the outside of Notre Dame. "Okay we're out but one problem where can we go?" Kierra asked me seriously. "Oh I know where! Follow me." I said and used my invisiblity powers to sneak me and Kierra across the city.

"Whew, we made it now to get in." I said feeling relieved. Then I held Kierra and we phased throuh the stone door and onto the stairs to the entrance to The Court Of Miracles. Then Clopin from the topy tervy musical number in the film walked up to us. "How did you find our hide away?" Clopin asked with hostility. "Don't worry you can trust us, we're friends, and it's complicated." I told him reassuringly. "Okay well then, please follow me?" Clopin told us kindly. "Thank you." Kierra said happily.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Meanwhile Back at Zim's base they were in shock at what just happened. "What the!" Was all Zim could say at that moment. "Don't worry Zim she will be where we're going and where Amethyst is." Dib said to reassure Zim.

"Oh well then, now let's go." Zim said and they ran into the portal. And they appear behind a wall where Frollo's back was facing that wall. When Zim heard Frollo's voice, he peaked from behind the wall to see Frollo himself. "We must find Amethyst especially that now she is a fugitive!" Frollo said to a couple of guards on horse back. This made Zim confused at firsrt.

Then it enraged Zim and he ran from his hiding spot without even thinking and charged heading stright for Frollo! "Oh No YOU DON'T!" Zim said as he knocked Frollo out. Julie uses her multiplying powers and knocks out the guards. "Come one let's go." Julie said once she was done knocking out the last guard. "I think I know where Amethyst might be, but we must hurry!" Zim told the others.

Now they're running as they talk. "Yeah but where's Kierra?" Shadow asked Zim. "I don't know but." Zim started to say when his phone rings. "Hello?" Zim asked as soon as he picked up his phone. "Hey Dad it's me!" Amethyst said joyfully. "Hi Amethyst I was so worried um hey do happen to know where Kierra is?" Zim said with joyful relief and asked sheepishly. "Well I'm fine in the court of miricals and Kierra is here with me." Amethsyt explained reassuringly. "Oh thank Utopia!" Zim said with full relief.

"Where are you guys?" Amethyst asked shakily. "We're here in the city and we're on our way to where I believed you were and now I know my hunch was right!" Zim said confedently. Then Amethyst gasped happily. "Thank Utopia, well I'll see you soon bye Dad." Amethyst said and was audiobly obvious that she was tearing up from the relief that her loved ones were here and to bring her home. "Yeah well see you soon as possible bye." Zim said contently.

Meanwhile in The Court Of Miracles, Amethyst and Kierra were led by Clopin into the main area of the hideaway and they walked up to Esmeralda once Amethyst saw her. Then as they did so, Esmeralda turned around to see them, when she saw the others in front of her were staring at something behind her with looks of shock and in utter awe. "Hello there, who and what are you two?" Esmeralda asked Amethyst and Kierra in full invested curiousity. "Hi Esmerald, I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia." Amethyst said confedently. "And I'm her S.I.R Unit Kierra." Kierra said happily.

Then this threw Esmeralda off and off her guard. "Wait how do you know my name?" Esmeralda asked nervously. "Well we're from another dimention, where this is a movie, which is like a moving pictures version of a play." Amethsyt explained in full detail since cameras weren't around in the time period this univers's movie is placed in. "Wow that's cool." Esmeralda said in reacton out of her fasionation.

Meanwhile back where Frollo and the guards with him were, they had recovered from being knocked out. "Uuh How did he do that? Well what I was going to say was this. Phebus, I figured out where The Course Of Miracles is now go there and find the fugitives." Frollo said darkly and seriously. "As you wish Frollo." Phebus said in reply and Frollo led the other guards to The Court Of Meracles.

Meanwhile with Zim and the others, They made it to The Court Of Miracles and ran staight over to Amethyst and Kierra. Then Zim and Amethyst saw each other,  
ran over to each other, with their arms open already ready for them to embrace each other lovingly. "Oh, Amethyst I was so worried about you." Zim said once Amethyst was in his arms in their embrace. "I missed you all so much and I'm happy you're here." Amethyst said as tears of pure joy ran down both of their faces while still in their embrace. Then they all stopped when they heard what sounded like multiple people coming from the entrance of the hideaway!

Then they saw that it was Frollo and his men! "Not so fast alien freaks!" Frollo excliamed visiously as he vilely pointed at our hereos. "Ha! Just try I have all my Utopian powers and Irken weapons unneutralized again and I also have my friends and family who also have amazing powers of their own to boot, by my side!" Amethyst said cockily as she just had a smug smerking look on her face when she saw him.

However, then Frollo threw a rock at her and it hits her in the head really hard! "Oh really, Take them away!" Frollo said victoriusly and ordered his men stirnly as the guards grab all of them pulling them away, in a way that looked like they were seperating them from each other. "No release me or suffer THE WRATH OF ZIM, NO AMETHYST JULIE!" Zim screamed angrily and in utter horror. "Rachel, Amethyst, Come back NOO!" Shadow screamed in horror. "SHADOW, AMETHYST NOO!" Rachel screamed as her beloved little brother and future sister in law were being pulled forciblely from her.

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

The Trail

We're Starting in Zim's POV

Later that night and after they put neutralizer chips on us, because apparently Meef sent several more to Frollo, me and Amethyst were in a dungeon cell together, and Amethyst was sitting in the farthest cornor from the cell door sobbing in the feddal posision. "Don't cry Amethyst, we'll get out of this." I said trying to comfort, reassure her, and lift her spirits up. Shadow and Rachel were the cell directly across the coradore from us. "Yeah we always find a way even seems hopeless and that's not going to change now." Shadow said to help me calm Amethyst down. I'm happy I didn't stand in the way of their love for I saw several times where they showed how much they truly loved each other, and that seemed to work and we were, somehow by a miracle, able to get a decent amount of sleep that night.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

It was now the morning of Amethyst's and her loved ones' trial and now Frollo was in front of Phebus. "It's time, bring out the beasts to The Palace Of Justice!" Frollo ordered to Phebus and some other guards that were with the captain. "As you wish Frollo." Phebus said as they all went to each of our hereos' cells.

The first cell that was opended was Amethyst and Zim's cell. "This is it then, this is really happening isn't it?" Amethyst asked grimmly. "It sure is, now hurry up alien filth!" The guard asccorting Amethyst to The Palace Of Justice said with morbid glee and That caused Amethyst to cry all over again! "Meef you will pay for this!" Amethyst exlcaimed to Meef, as if Meef could hear her. "Hey how dare you say that to my daughter, and you think we won't win,  
HA as if!" Zim retorted devensively to the guard. "Quiet you." The guard said bluntly. "Whatever." Zim said as he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The next cell that was opened was Shadow and Rachel's cell. "This is so scary however, I won't give up hope!" Shadow said as he thought about what would happen to them if they were found guilty and how they would be punished. "Shut up!" The guard, who was ascorting them to The Palace Of Justice, said harshly.

The third cell to be opened was Julie's cell. "This will be our 2nd greatest victory, right after the virus fiasco!" Julie said with a big smerk on her face for she wasn't worried if they would win or not at all. "Ha you don't have nor stand a chance!" The guard, who was ascorting her to The Palace Of Justice,  
said cockily as they all regathered at the doorway of the entrence/exit of the dungeon. "Frollo is going DOOOOWWWNN!" Rachel said like she was either a football or resler fan, or maybe even both, as they walked into The Palace Of Justice.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

About ten minutes to twenty minutes later, the Judge, jury, and more arrived and we were all settled in the seat position we were told to be in and the court case was just put into session, then Frollo stood up before the Judge. "Your honor, These Aliens are charged with helping this fugitive escape!" Frollo told the Judge as he pointed to me, as to let him know that I was the fugitive, filled with hatered. This made my Dad very irritated. "Oh come on!"  
Dad said filled with the same outrage that I had when I first woke up and looked around in that acursed cell. However everyone, including Frollo and the Judge, just ignored my Dad's outburst.

Thus The session contiuned on. "This girl is charged with trying to take over Paris!" Frollo continued to explain the acusations that were being put against us however, I couldn't take this acusing of us just for being what we are, a moment longer! "This is rediculous, we're the kindest alien race you'll ever meet!" I said out devense for myself, my family, and friends; and it's true, especially compared to aliens and/or alien races like Doom, Silvia, the Matrixies, and the Arachnids!

"As you can see My Honor, she is denying her crimes of which she stands accused, and that's more proof of her wickedness!" Frollo exclaimed harshly. Then Dad stood up now being fully enraged. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Dad shouted so loud that it made everyone but Frollo jump. "Oh Dad what are you doing?" I asked in my mind in nervousness.

"NO ONE I REPEAT NO ONE SPEAKS ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THIS WAY!" Zim screamed as he tackled Frollo! "Get Off!" Frollo shouted right before PUNCHING MY DAD IN THE FACE VERY VIOLENTLY off of himself! "DADDY!" I screamed as tears began to run down my face. Then Dad got back up and came over to me and hugged me lovingly.

"Don't worry Amethyst I'm fine really." Dad said as he did this to reassure me in the only way a Father could. Then he went back to his seat. "Now let's give the jury some time to decide the verdict." Frollo said darkly.

Then I wept still upset that he stoke my Father like that. "Wait What we should hear what some people think about us besides you. I call Paige Heathcoat to the stand!" I said frantically. "That's not how this works. Scar teach her a lessonto keep her in line and her mouth shut!" Frollo demanded from a nearbye guard.

This scared me to death. "Yes Sir Frollo." Scar said with no emotion. Then he grabbed me by the back of the collor of my Private School uniform. "Hey let go of me where are you taking me!" I screamed as my terror continued to rise!

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Zim tried to run over to Amethyst and get her away from Scar before Scar could but two other guards blocked him. "NOOO AMETHYST!" Was all Zim could do and say to her before Amethyst and Scar were out of his view! "Guards take Zim and the others back to their cells." Frollo ordered to the rest of the guards in the court room. "Yes Frollo." The guards said in unison and took them all back to their cells.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

We were walking somewhere that looked like a toture room and I saw what Scar was going to do to me and I gasped in horror. "NO! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I screamed in the most horrified I have ever been in and felt when I saw that Scar was going to whip me and it sparked up the horrible virus fiasco when I was being tourtured! "I CAN'T BARE THAT PAIN AGAIN!" I screamed as the memories of the stinging on my back after the Arachnids whipped me and the the whips themselves left after each strike. "Stand over there and don't try anything!" Scar told me and I did what I was told. "Wait do my stomach because if you damage my pack" I said as I pointed to it. "I will only have ten minutes left to live, and we can't have that." I said seriously in to which Scar nodded and began whipping my stomach as I screamed in agony!

20 minutes later, Scar threw me back into my cell hard. "Hey you didn't need to be so forceful when putting me back in my cell!" I said in annoyance. "But it's so fun." Scar said and then left. I realized Dad was put into a different cell for he wasn't here with me. I couldn't help but cry when I was reliving and going through this kind of pain all over again! "Why this again why?!" I screamed as I continued to sob. And I sobbed for the next hour where we were to be brought back to The Palace Of Justice.

We're Now In Zim's POV

One hour later, we were brought back to The Palace Of Justice where I finally saw Amethyst since she was taken away to be "taught a leasson"! I saw that her stomach was covered in her royal purple blood! Tears fell from my eyse at the sight of my Daughter injured in such away again! "Oh Amethyst what have those vile humans done to you?!" I exclaimed in fear, concern, panic, sadness, and anger at the humans. "He whipped me 25 TIMES!" Amethyst said as she sheaded tears. "WHAT Oh, when this is all over justice will be served!" I said to comfort her with confedence. "I couldn't agree more!" Amethsyt told me with angry hot tears in her eyes so then I carefully hugged her as my Fatherly instincts kicked in and took over.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

They were now all seated in the court room. "So have you decided the verdict?" Frollo asked the jury. "They have not for they want to do what Amethsyt suggested earlier before deciding." Phebus explained to Frollo. "Fine let's get it over with then." Frollo said reluctantly.

So once again Amethyst stood up. "I call Paige Heathcoat to the stand!" Amethyst said proudly then, Paige went up to the stand. "So, do you believe that Amethyst is a vile evil beast?" Frollo said stiffly and tensely. "Hey HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT! She is the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for." Paige replied appolled by Frollo's question. "What makes her so amazing to you?" Frollo asked with a puzzeld tone. "She saved my life more times than I can ever count, we even made a pact that we would always be there for each other no matter what!" Paige replied intensely. "Okay who else?" Frollo asked our hereos.

Then Dib stood up. "Yes me!" Dib said deadly seriousness. "So what do you think of Amethyst?" Frollo asked Dib deviously. "She is a strange but still great person who deserves the happiest life possible." Dib replied happily. "Has she ever threatened you?" Frollo asked tensely. "Well...yes HOWEVER, that was before she met Paige and a fiasco that happend a while back, and during that time it was more from Zim than her but that's all in the past." Dib explained honestly but carefully.

Then Dib left the stand. "Okay what is the verdict?" Frollo asked the jury when a woman stood up. "Princess Amethyst and her alien friends and Vampire friend and family are-." The woman began to say before the sound of the doors to the court room barging open very loudly. It was Quasimodo! "NO STOP THIS!"  
Quasimodo demanded loudly. This made Frollo very angry. "What are you doing here boy?!" Frollo demadned furiously. "I won't let you hurt them Master!"  
Quasimodo replied confedently and angrily. "We'll discuss this later!" Frollo said darkly. "Well they're not guilty!" The woman concluded finally. "What how is this possible?!" Frollo asked in shock.

But of course no one answered. "Thank you, come on guys let's go home." Zim said happily. Then Zim opened the portal to home and our hereos all go through it. Then Phebus throws Amethyst's crown and necklace into the portal as well. "NO!" Frollo screamed right before he jupmed through the portal at the very last moment!

To Be Continued in the book "Frollo's Revenge". 


End file.
